


The third member of the family.

by weirdraccoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cook Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, I'm new at this, Pets, Writer Castiel, abandoned animals - mention, although that's not relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: Dean and Castiel had been living together for almost two years now. After both of them finished college, they managed to get jobs with good payment and enough time to spend with each other. Basically they couldn't be happier, until one day Castiel comes home with a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first published-destiel-and-ao3 fic. Oh also is just my second english work -english is not my first language, sorry for any mistake - and is not betaed, so... hope you like it, don't hesitate to leave a review even if is rude, I'd just like to know what you think, should I keep on writing or should I give it up?

Dean finished washing the dishes, humming to himself “ _Thunderstruck_ ” while the song played in the living room.

Their apartment was small and comfy. Two bedrooms, one bathroom and the living room connected to the kitchen. In the living room they had a warm sofa and a small coffee table, in front of the TV Gabriel gave them when they moved, they usually have dinner in that sofa… and do other things. There was also a bookcase with Cas’s variety of books and Dean’s variety of music along with the cd and vinyl player.

Dean walked to the vinyl currently playing “ _Back in Black_ ” and turn it off. Any moment now, Cas would be home and their movie night would begin, this time he looked for _Indiana Jones_ in Netflix on the TV screen and went back to the kitchen to start the search of popcorns and any junk food they had possibly have in the cabinets.

They had found the apartment just one week after deciding on moving together while they finished college, 9 months in their relationship. Now, having lived with Cas for one year and a half, he could say they were very and perfectly happy –even if they would fight once in a while.

“I’m home!” Cas opened the door calling for his boyfriend. “Dean, please don’t be angry with me.”

Dean stopped his search and looked towards the door, where Cas stood, looking back at him with puppy eyes, with an actual puppy in his arms.

“Cas,” Dean said slowly, “what the fuck is that?”

Cas pouted, making the puppy eyes stand out more, and Dean cursed internally.

“Dean-“

“No, Cas, we agreed on waiting for a bigger home to start having pets,” – _or kids_ he added in his mind but Cas didn’t have to know that… yet.

“But Dean,” Cas whined, taking the few steps separating him from the freckled boy, “look at him! I couldn’t let him in that box! All his siblings were gone and there was no one waiting to see if he was picked up or not!”

Dean blinked in surprise.

He wasn’t surprise people abandoned a box full of puppies on the street. Sadly, people did that almost all the time in big cities like this one. And not just puppies, one time he found a bag with cats left to die. He took them to the animal shelter and helped with food and even looking for homes with his classmates at college. Cas had wanted to keep one but Dean was quite allergic so he had to let them all go.

“A box?” Dean asked, looking down at the puppy between him and his lover, “where-“

“Outside the Newspaper,” Cas sighed, “I’m guessing someone left them there to be picked up either by passersby or by someone in the newspaper, we could have put an advertisement and take them to the shelter, but with only one left I felt like he deserved to be taken to a home right away. Besides, you haven’t sneeze and your eyes and nose aren’t red.” He smiled sweetly at the other boy, lifting the puppy to Dean’s eye level.

Dean frowned at the puppy, leaning in closer.

The puppy licked his nose.

Cas laughed, and when Dean sighed in resignation, he beamed up at his boyfriend and kissed him.

Dean hummed in response, one hand behind Cas’s head and the other petting the small dog in the arms of his blue eyed lover.

“If I had known this would be my reward,” Dean mumbled in Cas’s lips, giving him a chaste kiss, “I would have given you a fish or a hamster a long time ago.”

Cas snorted a laugh and placed the puppy in Dean’s arms, going back to the door.

“Entertain him while I go and buy his stuff.”

“Wait, Cas!” Dean called, but the door closed before he could say anything else, “what do you even need?” he looked down at the dog, “I mean, you could borrow one of our bowls.”

**_Later_**

That day Cas returned home with a bag full of toys, two bowls and dog food, to find his boyfriend playing with the puppy, sitting on the floor in the living room, pulling an old shoelace and making the puppy yelp and try to pull it from him.

“Hey, sunshine,” Dean smiled up at him, “I was thinking about where to take him to the vet, what do you say of Charlie?”

Cas nodded, putting away the new stuff and throwing a Batman plushie to the puppy, who started biting it, forgetting the shoelace.

“Sounds good to me,” he shrugged, “what do you say of the name ‘Robin’?”

“He doesn’t have a Robin face,” Dean winced, “what do you want to be called, puppy?”

He didn’t saw the tender eyes his boyfriend sent him, but he notice the ball hitting the back of his head, bouncing across the room, distracting the puppy from destroying the Dark Knight in favor of racing after the plastic ball.

“I like Robin,” Cas pouted.

Dean laughed and motioned for the other boy to go sit with him, wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck while the puppy, Robin, came running back with the ball in his mouth.

“Okay, angel,” Dean kissed his cheek, while threw the ball again, “you win this time.”

Cas hummed with affection and turned to kiss his favorite lips.

**_Much later… a year more or less_**

Cas was sitting at the sofa looking at his laptop the houses he and Dean thought were good for them and their payments, and of course their puppy. He loved one just half an hour from their current apartment, a two story house with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a dinner room separated from the living room and a big kitchen where –he just _knew_ \- Dean would be extremely happy. It had also a big garage where Dean’s second baby would be safe and comfy. (Yeah, the Impala was his _second_ baby. Cas would not hear otherwise.)

Dean, on the other hand, wanted another apartment, but bigger, ( _“We have time, Cas. The house can wait until we’re more stable”)_ ten minutes away from their location.

Dean and Robin entered the apartment, Dean said “hi” from the door while Robin ran to lick his owner face in greeting. Cas laughed and petted Robin, scratching him behind the ears, before the puppy went to find and drink some water.

Cas stood up and walked to Dean, who was drinking his own water, and tried to kiss him but Dean pushed him away, gently.

“Nu-uh, not kissing with doggy’s drool all over your face,” he smirked, “thought you knew that.”

Cas huffed and tried harder to kiss him, playfully, chuckling at his boyfriend’s face when he achieved a kiss on a freckled cheek.

“Asshat,” Dean mumbled, kissing Cas’s nose.

“You love me,” Cas snickered, cleaning his face with his sleeve so he could kiss Dean properly.

“Yeah, I do,” Dean sighed, kissing back.

Robin barked from their feet, pushing his Batman plushie expecting them to play.

Dean chuckled and bent down to pick it, smiling at Robin’s excitement while waiting for him to throw it. He ran after it to their room, getting under the bed to catch it.

Dean went back to kissing his boyfriend.

“I’ve been comparing the apartment and the house,” Cas commented between kisses, “and guess who is going to win this time, again.”

Dean sighed, looking at Cas in the eyes.

“Cas, I loved the house too,” he started, “but I think we should wait. You want to look for a job in an editorial and I’m just starting in the new restaurant- what is this, Robin?”

Robin had come back, but instead of a Batman plushie, he placed a little box at Dean’s feet, being the one who threw the toy.

Cas’s eyes widened when he looked what Robin had brought, and tried to take it from Dean’s hand before he could open it, although the box itself gave away the whole plan.

“I-It’s nothing,” Cas said, but Dean dodge him.

Dean opened the box and stood still, expressionless.

“D-Dean,” Cas’s voice broke, he wasn’t even sure if Dean wanted to be that committed! What if Dean wasn’t sure about them? What if Dean didn’t want to-

“C-Cas,” Dean’s voice was a little shaky as well, and when he looked up, Cas could see his eyes getting wet in absolute happiness, “oh g-god, Cas.”

He couldn’t say anything else, instead throwing himself at Cas, who also started tearing up in relief, hugging and kissing him.

Robin was looking at them curiously, when Dean didn’t throw the toy again, he went to find Batman again.

“May I take that as a ‘yes’,” Cas asked, beaming up at the happy face of his boyfriend, his own eyes full of love. Dean just nodded, still unable to form words. “I love you, Dean.”

“I-I love you too, Cas,” Dean giggled –he would deny it later- and kissed his boyfriend, “I guess you were right,” he mumbled, eyeing the laptop on the coffee table, “you would win this time, again.”

_And they were more very and perfectly happy._

_Fin._


End file.
